Conversations After Lost Without You
by jaausc
Summary: Friends, this is the last story in my "Conversations" series. Thank you all so much for your kind & gracious words to me! I know these stories came fast, but the inspiration just kept coming! I have long been thinking about these unspoken scenes and words, and it's fun to share them with those who understand our love for SSD. Characters are Martha Williamson's, this story is mine


Shane and Rita were just finishing up a long overdue conversation

at a little cafe near Rita's apartment. Neither of them had had a chance

to de-brief the other on the last few days' details. Over coffee & dessert

the two talked intently about Rita & Norman's trip to New Mexico, and

how they discovered Sandy the dog and brought her back to Topper.

Shane delved into how she discovered Oliver & Joe were missing &

what lead to the mountain rescue and their conversation in the chapel.

It took a good three hours and both felt better after listening, commenting,

tearing up and laughing too.

Shane had not fully realized the "intestinal fortitude" that Norman had put

forth in trying to solve Sandy's whereabouts!

Rita's heart was full as she held Shane's hand & heard what transpired at

the hospital chapel, glad she could remember the details to tell Norman.

They parted after a big hug and headed in separate directions. As Shane

walked home, her cell phone lit up with the name of the hospital where

Joe was still recovering.

"Hello? Shane McInerney."

"Good evening! Shane, this is Joe!"

"Joe, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am actually doing really well. They tell me I can go home tomorrow,

although Oliver tells me that I have to rest up at his place for a few days.

Think you can help me out & convince him otherwise? You have the inside

track, after all."

Shane laughed, walking briskly down the street towards home. "Now, Joe,

Oliver can be extremely practical & my best advice is for you to let him have his

way in this matter. Hey, look at it this way...The father/son bonding thing can continue-

just inside the house for a few days!"

"A few days? I'll go stir-crazy!" Joe laughed good-naturedly. "Actually, Shane, we didn't

get as much time BOND as I had planned...interrupted by this little medical emergency of

mine. So maybe you're right and I'll try to be a good patient for a few days."

"Wise choice, Joe!" Shane continued walking, happy to be chatting with Oliver's dad &

hearing how well he sounded.

"So did you just call me for Oliver advice?"

"Actually, I was also calling you because I haven't had any time with you to simply say...

thank you. Thank you, Shane, for saving my life."

Shane felt a blush rising. And she heard the same tone of voice in her heart that Oliver

used when he said the exact same thing to her. "Oh, Joe, no need to thank me..."

Joe interrupted,"Oh yes, young lady, there is. Hear me out, will you?"

"Sure, Joe."

"Shane, I am certainly indebted to you for our rescue! My stupidity in not telling anyone where we were

going is a mistake I don't intend to make again! That was a Camping 101 error, for sure. But you are such

an excellent detective...:"

"Well, Joe, I had a lot of help. You know, Dale..."

"Yes, I plan to thank her too; but not in the same way."

"Oh."

"Shane, my gratefulness to you goes deeper than just the physical rescue. I wouldn't

even have a relationship with Oliver now without your persistent encouragement to him.

He has shared a good bit of that story with me over time, and I can't thank you enough.

But, Shane, I intend to try."

"Well, Joe, you don't owe me a thing."

"I think I owe you both a dinner at Montaldo's, actually!" Joe laughed. "Oliver for sure

won this bet about the Almighty! But one more thing, and then I'll let you go."

Shane paused her brisk walk home to listen carefully to Joe. "Shane, as I have gotten to

know my son again, I've not only seen healing in our relationship, but in his life as a whole.

And I have it on good authority that Oliver believes that God has used you significantly.

It's become clear to me that you, Shane, have been a divine delivery to him. And I

couldn't be happier than to lose a bet to that!"

Shane was quiet. So quiet that Joe began to quip...

"Shane! Come back, Shane!"

"Oh, Joe, not that again!" She laughed. "I was just thinking about what you said, and I

am so very grateful & touched. And I am so thankful for you being fully back in Oliver's life

& entering mine. Rest up & I hope to see you back on your feet soon! I'll suggest to Oliver

that he let you walk around on your own!"

Joe laughed. "Goodnight Shane. See ya' soon!"

Shane continued her walk home, just a few more blocks to go.. Despite the cool Colorado

night air, she felt warmed by the sincerity of Joe's comments. What was in store for her &

Oliver moving forward?

The phone buzzed again. An unfamiliar number that she almost ignored. But something

made her say, " Shane McInerney."

"Ms. McInerney? This is Mr. O'Toole."

"Oliver, this isn't your phone number?!"

"I am calling you from a cell phone."

Shane stopped in her tracks. "You're kidding."

"No, I assure you, I'm not! It's a temporary one I just picked up for Dad til his is

repaired or replaced."

"Okay. That makes sense. I just got off the phone with your dad. Are you at the

hospital?"

Shane rounded the corner & was almost home.

"No, I'll see him tomorrow. I had an important delivery to make. So I was calling to

tell you..."

Shane entered her yard & looked up at the house.

"...that I'm on your front porch!"

There sat Oliver on her porch swing. And her dad's camping gear, cleaned and neatly resting next

to the front door. Oliver rose quickly as Shane approached & mounted the steps. He came

towards her and took both her hands in his.

"How are you this evening?" His voice was uncharacteristically low, reminiscent of the tone in the chapel.

"I'm well," she smiled into his eyes. And glad to see you. Shall we sit?"

"Please," he motioned to the very recently wiped down porch swing, devested of leaves that were

there a few hours ago.

"I wanted to return your father's camping gear." Oliver paused and gave her a pointed look & smile.

"I don't think I shall be needing it again any time too soon..."

They both shared a small laugh.

"No, but it sounds like Joe is certainly on the mend!"

"Yes,"Oliver nodded. "I am going to keep an eye on him per doctor's orders, but he is

already talking about taking a part time job at a local farm/co-cop/nursery place. I

shall endeavor to help him get rested up first," Oliver smiled at Shane.

They sat in quiet for a few moments, the motion of the swing keeping them in rhythm.

"You mentioned that you & Dad had just spoken on the phone?"Oliver broke the comfortable

silence.

"Yes, he called to...chat. I really like your father, Oliver. It's amazing that you can be not be

related by blood & yet have so many similarities."

Oliver looked deeply at her. "Really? How so?"

Shane thought a moment. "I can see his influence in your growing up. His kindness, his manners,

love for literature , even a few physical gestures that you both share.

I like him," she smiled. "I like you."

And I'd like to resume our dinner date. Shall we try again? Next Friday or Saturday?"

"Why don't I have you two and Rita and Norman over Friday for dinner, and we can go

to Montaldo's on Saturday?"

Suddenly Oliver leapt up, seemingly surprised & uncomfortable. He began swatting his

hands around as if stung.

"What's happened?" Shane ,alarmed, leapt up too.

"I don't know!...Something...just started...buzzing...so near my leg..."

Then Oliver gingerly reached down & sheepishly pulled out the cell phone from his pocket.

He held it up. "I think I had a missed call...?"

Shane's eyes widened & she was overcome with laughter. Oliver joined in, grabbed her hands

and they collapsed back on the porch swing, dissolved in hysterics.

When they had finally laughed it all out, there was a sudden silence. Hands still being held, they

look at one another and,

still smiling,

Oliver said, "I like you, too."


End file.
